Dream
|Title = |Image = Dream (2017).jpg |Caption = Dream (2017) |Former = dream (2000-2007) DRM (2007-2008) |Formation = August 10, 1999 |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, eurobeat, ballad |Years Active = 2000-2017 ( ; days total) |Labels = avex trax (1999-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-2017) |Agency = Avex Management (1999-2009) LDH JAPAN (2009-2017) |Associated Acts = E-girls, Happiness, Flower, Girl's BOX, DANCE EARTH PARTY |Website = http://dream-ldh.jp/ |Members = Matsumuro Mai (1999-2002) Hasebe Yu (1999-2008) Tachibana Kana (1999-2011) Ai Risa (2002-2004) Yamamoto Sayaka (2002-2012) Shizuka (2002-2017) Aya (2002-2017) Ami (2002-2017) Erie (2002-2016)}} Dream was a Japanese pop group signed to rhythm zone record label and managed by LDH JAPAN. In 1999 avex trax organized a huge talent contest, called "avex dream 2000", with the aim of finding the right girls for a new group. The result was dream, a three-piece group consisting of Matsumuro Mai, Tachibana Kana and Hasebe Yu. The original 3-member dream sold 950,700 records, and in total the group has sold over 1,100,000 records over the span of 10 years. From 2011 to 2017, Dream was part of E-girls. On June 5, 2017, the members announced that the group would not have activities as a trio and they would be focusing on solo activities instead, therefore disbanding the group. Members * Matsumuro Mai (1999-2002) * Tachibana Kana (1999-2011) * Hasebe Yu (1999-2008) * Ai Risa (2002-2004) * Yamamoto Sayaka (2002-2012) * Shizuka (2002-2017) * Aya (2002-2017) * Ami (2002-2017) * Erie (2002-2016) History 1999: avex dream 2000 In 1999, avex trax organized a huge talent contest, called "avex dream 2000", looking for the next big hit idol group. Over 120,000 hopefuls auditioned in front of a panel of judges, notably including Mochida Kaori of the popular band, Every Little Thing. Interestingly enough, one of the entrants was Koda Kumi, who placed second and is now a popular singer (as well as Dream's label-mate within rhythm zone). The final winners of the competition were Matsumuro Mai, Tachibana Kana and Hasebe Yu. They formed avex's next idol group, dream. 2000-2002: Debut, first album and Matsumuro Mai's departure On January 1, 2000, dream debuted with the single "Movin' on", which charted within the top 15 on the Oricon charts. Their next few singles all charted in similar territory, failing to break the top 10 until their sixth single, "My will", which made it to #6 at the end of 2000. "My will" was the song that gave dream new found fame as it was used as the first ending theme song for the popular anime Inuyasha. Ironically, the group's next single, "Believe in you", would be their worst-charting to date, peaking at #36. On February 28, 2001, dream released their first album, titled Dear.... The album reached #5 on the Oricon charts. On November 28, 2001, they released their 11th single, "Get Over", used as the first opening theme song for the anime Hikaru no Go. "Get Over" it's considered one of the group's most iconic songs, and it charted #12 on the Oricon charts. On Valentine's Day 2002, dream released their second album, Process, which reached #8 on the charts. Following the release of Process, Matsumuro Mai, who wrote most of the group's lyrics, announced that she was to leave in pursuit of a solo career. dream then released their 13th, and last single as a 3-member group, "SINCERELY -ever dream-". On June 26, 2002, the group released their final release as a 3-member group, and their first best album, eternal dream. Only two weeks later, in July 7, Matsumuro left dream. Many considered this to be the disbandment of the group. 2003-2004: 8-member dream and Ai Risa's departure Following Matsumuro's departure, avex held more auditions for a replacement, and ended up with six new girls. They were Ai Risa, Abe Erie, Takamoto Aya, Nakashima Ami, Nishida Shizuka, and Yamamoto Sayaka. The new 8-girl group "re-debuted" in 2003 with the single "MUSIC IS MY THING". In February 2003, the group released their first cover album, dream world. The album was met with mediocre success, only reaching #23 on the Oricon charts. Because of their high member count and distinctly idolized image, many saw the new dream as an attempt to emulate the success of top girl-group Morning Musume. Nonetheless, following dream world, dream's popularity once again peaked. They participated in the first a-nation summer concert festival held by avex, and they appeared on popular singer Hamasaki Ayumi's TV show, Ayuready. Subsequently, dream's next single, "I (Love dream) world", became their first single to chart within the Oricon top 10 since "My will" in 2000. In 2004, following the release of dream's fourth album ID, Ai Risa left dream to pursue a solo career, bringing the group's member count down to 7. 7-member dream Despite having performed at many live performances, dream failed to find a permanent audience and struggled to build a solid fanbase. From 2004 to 2005, dream released the singles "PURE", "Love Generation", and "Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY". They also released 2 mini albums, Natsuiro and Boy meets Girl. In addition, dream released a best album, 777 ~Best of dreams~, an avex cover album, dream meets Best Hits avex, and a self cover album, 777 -another side story-. Their lack of success was attributed to the lack of promotion by the record label. After a long period without much activity, dream released on January 1, 2007, the group's 7th anniversary, the albums 7th Anniversary Best (a best of album featuring songs from the group' debut as a 3-member unit up till their latest single) and Greatest Live Hits (an album featuring recordings of their live performances). For the next few months, nothing was heard of from dream and fans feared that disbandment was once again near. 2007-2008: DRM and Hasebe Yu's departure On June 27th, 2007, dream was "reborn" as the dance/chorus group DRM in an attempt to shed their image as idols. This also nullified the significance of each member's representative number/color. dream's symbol (a peace symbol within a heart) was also changed. The group "re-debuted" with the mini album DRM. In 2008, DRM released 4 digital singles, the first being released in January and the last, in April. The singles were released on the 7th of each month (January 7th, February 7th, and so on). Like their mini album, the singles were not met with much success. During this period, DRM spent much of its time performing at small concerts, even singing on sidewalks next to the streets. It was suspected that they were dropped by their management. The group slowly eased back into a state of little activity. On August 1, 2008, Hasebe Yu left DRM in pursuit of a solo career, leaving Tachibana Kana behind as the only member of the original dream. 2009-2010: LDH, re-debut as Dream and Kana's departure The group changed its name to Dream and their official fanclub (Live Your Dreams) closed down. Also, the group changed management from Avex to LDH (Love Dream Happiness). Nothing was heard from Dream afterward until almost a year later in the summer of 2009. On September 9, 2009, the group released its first single as Dream and their first physical single since 2005's "Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY". The new single was titled "Perfect Girls / To The Top" and was sold exclusively at a series of free shows Dream did throughout Japan as well as on mu-mo online store. As a special release, it did not chart on Oricon. To promote their comeback, Dream embarked on a nationwide tour of Japan, performing at free lives in numerous cities. For their 2009 comeback all the members changed their stage names to their own romanized given names. Dream appeared on their first television live performance on December 31, 2009 on CDTV Premium Live 2009>>2010, performing "Perfect Girls". Kana was unable to perform because she suffered from right spontaneous pneumothorax (Tachibana was diagnosed with left spontaneous pneumothorax at 16). Therefore, the CDTV live became Dream's first live performance as a five member unit. On March 1, 2010, Dream released their second single as a six member group, titled "Breakout", as another mu-mo exclusive. Two months later, having completed their nationwide free performance campaign, Dream held a 3-date live tour titled Dream Live Tour 2010 ~Road to Dream~. They also toured as special guests on alongside fellow LDH artists Happiness and Flower. On August 18, 2010, the group released their 20th single "My Way ~Ulala~" under the rhythm zone label. On October 6, 2010, they released their 21st single "Ev'rybody Alright!". Three months later, they released their first album as a 6 member group and 4th studio album overall, Hands Up!. To promote the album, Dream went on the tour titled Dream LIVE TOUR 2010-2011 "Hands Up!!". On November 23, 2010, Kana announced her graduation on the group's official website, and on February 19, 2011, during the last performance of Dream LIVE TOUR 2010-2011 "Hands Up!!" in Tokyo, she officially graduated from the group. During her graduation, former member Hasebe Yu came on stage and presented her with flowers. Kana left with the intention to pursue a solo career. 2011-2012: E-girls and Sayaka's departure On August 23, 2011, Dream revealed a new song titled "Dreaming Girls" in a CM for Samantha Thavasa. The commercial notably featured Itano Tomomi, former member of AKB48. The song was later in December released as their fifth digital single. In December 2011, E-girls was formed as a joint project featuring Dream, Happiness, and Flower. In March 2012, Sayaka left the group, leaving Dream as a 4-member unit. 2013-2016: 4-member Dream, Ami's solo debut and Erie's graduation On May 29, 2013, the group released their first single as a quartet and 24th single overall, "Only You". After promoting full time as members of E-girls, in November 2014, the group released their second single as a quartet and 25th single overall, "Darling". In February 2015, the group released "Konna ni mo" and celebrated their 15th anniversary (although the current members only joined in 2002). In May, LDH announced that Shizuka would participate on the 2015 line-up of DANCE EARTH PARTY and Ami would make solo debut with the single "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella", released on July 29. In June, Tachibana Kana, original and former member of the group, posted a reunion photo on her Instagram account with Matsumuro Mai and Hasebe Yu, also original and former members, celebrating the 15 years of Dream.https://instagram.com/p/3_s-zMNj2C/ On October 7, 2015, Erie announced her change of position on E-girls, from performer to DJ. Dream released their 27th single "Blanket Snow" on November 18. On October 28, 2016, it was revealed on Dream's website that Erie will be graduating from both Dream and E-girls and also from the entertainment industry in the end of 2016. In the message written by her, she revealed to be thankful for all the 14 years she was a member of Dream and E-girls, and who followed her among all those years. With the current members of Dream celebrating their 15th anniversary next year (on July 7), she wanted to start her life from zero. She expressed desire on study abroad, which was her dream from a long time ago. Dream will continue their activities as a trio with the remaining members Shizuka, Aya and Ami once she officially graduates.http://www.dream-ldh.jp/news/detail.php?id=1042235 On November 30, the group will be releasing the photobook dream wa Dream no Yume wo Miru., being the last release of the group with the 4-member line-up and also overall. On December 31, 2016, Erie officially graduated from the group. 2017: Disbandment On June 5, with the announcement of E.G.family, the remaining members of the group Shizuka, Aya and Ami would leave E-girls after the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concerts in July to dedicate themselves on their side projects: Shizuka would dedicate herself as a member of DANCE EARTH PARTY alongside and , Aya graduated from singing/performer career to dedicate herself as a staff and support for E.G.family artist's activities and as photographer and graphic designer for the other artists and Ami would dedicate herself on her solo career as Dream Ami. The members also revealed that they are not planning to do future activities as a trio, therefore disbanding the group. The last activity of Shizuka, Aya and Ami as members of the group (and also from E-girls) was on the E.G. EVOLUTION concert on July 16. Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''Dream' except when mentioned.'' Albums= ; Studio Albums # 2001.02.28 Dear... (dream) # 2002.02.14 Process (dream) # 2004.03.10 ID (dream) # 2010.11.24 Hands Up! ; Cover Albums # 2003.02.25 dream world (dream) # 2004.12.08 dream meets Best Hits avex (dream) ; Remix Albums # 2000.09.20 SUPER EUROBEAT presents EURO "dream" land (dream) ; Best Albums # 2002.06.26 eternal dream (dream) # 2004.09.28 777 ~Best of dreams~ (Best + Self-Cover) (dream) # 2005.03.09 777 -another side story- (Best + Self-Cover) (dream) # 2007.01.01 7th Anniversary Best (dream) # 2007.01.01 Greatest Live Hits (Best Live Album) (dream) # 2007.03.30 (avex ARCHIVES) COMPLETE BEST dream (dream) ; Mini-Albums # 2005.07.27 Natsuiro (dream) # 2005.12.21 Boy meets Girl (dream) # 2007.06.27 DRM (DRM) |-|Singles= ; Singles # 2000.01.01 Movin' on (dream) # 2000.03.08 Heart on Wave / Breakin' out (dream) # 2000.05.03 Private wars (dream) # 2000.08.09 reality (dream) # 2000.09.20 SUPER EUROBEAT presents NIGHT OF FIRE (dream) # 2000.11.29 My will (dream) # 2001.02.28 Believe in you (dream) # 2001.05.23 solve (dream) # 2001.08.08 Our Time (dream) # 2001.10.31 STAY ~now I'm here~ (dream) # 2001.11.28 Get Over (dream) # 2002.01.01 Yourself (dream) # 2002.06.10 SINCERELY -ever dream- (dream) # 2003.02.13 MUSIC IS MY THING (dream) # 2003.09.10 I love dream world (dream) # 2004.02.25 Identity -prologue- (dream) # 2004.08.04 PURE (dream) # 2004.08.11 Love Generation (dream) # 2005.03.02 Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY (dream) # 2009.09.09 Perfect Girls / To The Top # 2010.03.01 Breakout # 2010.08.18 My Way ~ULala~ # 2010.10.06 Ev'rybody Alright! # 2013.05.29 Only You # 2014.11.05 Darling # 2015.02.11 Konna ni mo # 2015.11.18 Blanket Snow ; Digital Singles # 2008.01.07 Touchy Touchy (DRM) # 2008.02.07 Electric (DRM) # 2008.03.07 Tasty (DRM) # 2008.04.07 to you (DRM) # 2011.12.21 Dreaming Girls # 2013.10.09 Wanna Wanna Go! ;Pre-released Digital Singles # 2013.05.08 Only You # 2013.05.15 MY DAY, ONE WAY # 2014.10.22 Darling # 2015.01.07 Konna ni mo ; Vinyls * 2001.02.28 EURO "dream" land ep (dream) ; Compilations/Others # 2003.12.10 1st X'mas (dream+Fruit Punch+SweetS)) # 2004.12.01 2nd X'mas (dream+SweetS+Kayo Aiko)) # 2005.11.16 3rd X'mas (dream+Nagasawa Nao+SweetS+Hoshii Nanase+Kayo Aiko+PARADISE GO!! GO!!+Saito Michi) # 2006.03.23 Ichigo 100% Music 100% (#1 '''dream', SweetS, Kayo Aiko - SHINE OF VOICE)'' # 2014.04.16 DANCE EARTH PARTY - "PEACE SUNSHINE" # 2017.02.01 DANCE EARTH PARTY - I (#7 ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY feat. Dream)'' |-|VHS/DVDs= # 2000.04.19 Heart on Wave (dream) # 2000.04.19 Private wars (dream) # 2000.09.20 reality (dream) # 2001.03.07 DAYDREAM (dream) # 2001.08.08 dream LIVE 2001 (dream) # 2002.03.20 DAYDREAM2 (dream) # 2002.12.11 dream CLIP SELECTION (dream) # 2002.12.26 dream live 2002 "Process" (dream) # 2003.03.19 dream party (dream) # 2003.08.06 dream live 2003 ~dream world~ (dream) # 2004.05.26 ID (dream) # 2004.09.29 dream party 2 (dream) # 2005.03.09 dream Christmas Party 2004 (dream) # 2006.02.15 Boy meets Girl -a little more- (dream) # 2006.06.14 dream Party 2006 ~Love & dream~ (dream) # 2007.04.11 dream Party 2006 X'mas (dream) Publications ; Photobook * 2016.11.30 dream wa Dream no Yume wo Miru. (dreamはDreamの夢を見る。) Trivia References External Links * Official Website * LDH Official Profile * Official Ameba Blog * Official GREE Blog * Official Twitter * Official Facebook Category:Dream Category:E-girls Former Units Category:Groups Category:2000 Debut Category:Dream Shizuka Category:Dream Aya Category:Dream Ami Category:Dream Erie Category:2017 Departures